film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs: The Lost Village
Smurfs: The Lost Village is a 2017 film starring Demi Lovato, Rainn Wilson, Joe Manganiello, Jack McBrayer, Danny Pudi, Michelle Rodriguez, Ellie Kemper, Ariel Winter, Meghan Trainor, Mandy Patinkin and Julia Roberts, directed by Kelly Asbury, written by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon and produced by Mary Ellen Bauder and Jordan Kerner. Plot In Smurf Village, the Smurfs live peacefully among themselves and their leader is Papa Smurf. Some of the Smurfs include Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette, who was created by Gargamel from a lump of clay, but redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence, and become the most powerful wizard in the world. During a smurfboarding trip, Smurfette discovers a possible Smurf creature, only to get captured by Gargamel and sent to his castle. There, she accidentally reveals a hat the creature dropped, enabling Gargamel to create a brew that causes him to locate the village on a map. Soon enough Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy help Smurfette escape and return to Smurf Village, where Papa Smurf punishes them for disobeying his orders and confines them to their houses while dismissing their claims of a Smurfs village. However, Smurfette sneaks out anyway to look for the lost village with Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty joining her, but Gargamel soon discovers them trying to find the village and heads out with Azrael and Monty to stop them. The four follow the map and end up in various adventures (all while encountering bizarre creatures), including a colony of fire-breathing dragonflies and a cavern maze, which they eventually escape thanks to a stampede of glowing rabbits. The four then head off to a river and sail on a handmade raft along the river to get to the lost village, only to encounter Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty again. Following a brief chase, Gargamel is thrown out of his own raft, leading the Smurfs to save him; however instead of thanking them, he pushes them out of their raft, leaving them to plunge down a waterfall. Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tries to reconcile with Smurfette over his actions on the previous night but soon discovers she, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy are gone, so he sets out to find and set things right with them. The four are soon captured by the leaf-covered creature along with a few others who reveal themselves to be female Smurfs. They are taken to Smurfy Grove where they meet SmurfWillow, SmurfStorm, SmurfBlossom, SmurfLily (the smurf from earlier) and SmurfMelody, who all welcome the Smurfs to their humble home. SmurfStorm and Clumsy head away from the village to locate Gargamel and alert the others. During the trip, Clumsy reveals that Smurfette was created by Gargamel, which causes Smurf Storm to distrust Smurfette. Gargamel, who was led into a piranha-infested swamp, spots Clumsy and Smurf Storm, and has Monty attack them, but they fly away to return to the village. Following a village tour, SmurfStorm and Clumsy come back revealing that Smurfette was created by Gargamel. The female Smurfs prepare an attack that night but instead of Gargamel, Papa Smurf appears, and the female Smurfs accept him into their home. Soon, Gargamel comes and destroys Smurfy Grove, capturing every Smurf except for Smurfette during the process. Feeling heartbroken for her actions, Smurfette is shown by Snappy a picture of her and the others, and heads back to Gargamel's lair to save the Smurfs. At Gargamel's lair, Brainy makes a plan to escape, which Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow agree to. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and some of the female Smurfs succeed at the plan until Gargamel and Azrael spot them and put some of the female Smurfs and Clumsy into his Smurfilator, a machine capable of extracting their essence. Smurfette appears, and deceives Gargamel into believing she wants to be an evil smurf again. When Gargamel tries to turn Smurfette into an evil smurf, only to realize that Smurfette is absorbing his magic powers instead and is sent flying back into the piranha lake alongside Monty and Azrael. The Smurfs are freed but despite their victory, Smurfette has reverted to a lifeless lump of clay. Back at Smurf Village, the Smurfs make a memorial for Smurfette. Their energy and love for Smurfette revives her, and everybody happily celebrates. Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove rejoice in their new unity; in the end, Smurfette finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:April 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:American films Category:Hongkonger films Category:Canadian films